conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Surea
Surea (朝本 Jupon), officially the Republic of Surea (ROS) (朝本民囯 Jupon-minggukku), often refers to as the ‘Land of the Morning’s Root’ due to the characters which make up Surea’s name mean ‘Morning-origin’, is an island nation in East Asia. Located in the East China Sea, it lies to the east of the People’s Republic of China, south of the Republic of Korea and west and north of Japan. Its capital is Konggei, one of the largest metropolitan city in the world and a major global city. Its territory covers a total area of 80,017 square kilometres and has a population of almost 118 million, making it one of the most densely populated regions in the world. Surea comprised of several islands making it an archipelago. The two largest islands are Honpura and Gisu, together accounting for 98% of Surea’s land area. Most of the islands are mountainous, mostly volcanic; for example, Surea’s highest peak, Mount Tenmon, is a volcano. Surea is a Presidential Republic consisting of 18 administrative divisions. Archaeological finding show that the islands of Surea was occupied as early as the Upper Palaeolithic period. The first written mention of Surea begins with brief appearances in Chinese history texts from the first century A.D. Etymology The English word Surea is an exonym. The Surean name for Surea is Jupon (ジュポン). It is written in Surean using the Hanju 朝本. Surean people refer to themselves as Juponrin (朝本人) and they call their language Juponmo (朝本語). The word Jupon literally mean "the morning's origin" and are often translated as the Land of the Morning's Root. This nomenclature comes from Imperial correspondence with the Chinese Sui Dynasty and refers to Surea's eastward position relative to China. History Government and politics Administrative Division Surea consists 22 major administrative divisions. There are 16 urban prefectures, 4 metropolitan cities (self-governing cities that are not part of any proefecture), and two special city. Dongbei :Jokong :Lekong :Kepura :Juusugu :Kenga Kenshi :Hondu :Tengei :Miyubi :Suyu :Shinkata :Senmori Kunji :Konggei :Chiwon :Mizuihata :Irushi :Takajima :Fuzusaki Kandong :Dongdu :Shidu :Bintamalu :Luzaki :Yoyoki Geography and climate Geography Climate Surea’s has a subtropical climate and marine tropical climate and is affected by the East Asian monsoon, with precipitation heavier in summer during a short rainy season called zuiyu (梅雨), and winters that can be cold and dry. It is subjected to late summer typhoons that bring strong winds and heavy rains. Natural hazards such as typhoons, tsunami and earthquake aftershocks are common in the region. Environment Foreign relations and military Economy Infrastructure Surea has a technologically advanced transportation network consisting of high-speed railways, highways, bus routes, ferry services, and air routes that criss-cross the country. Surea Expressway Corporation operates the toll highways and service amenities en route. Surea's road spending has been large. The 0.83 million kilometers of paved road are the main means of transportation. Surea has left-hand traffic. A single network of high-speed, divided, limited-access toll roads connects major cities and are operated by toll-collecting enterprises. New and used cars are inexpensive. Car ownership fees and fuel levies are used to promote energy-efficiency. However, at just 40% of all distance travelled, car usage is the lowest of all East Asia countries. SR Transits provides frequent train service to all major Surean cities. Major cities—including Konggei, Hondu, Tengei, Jokong, Shidu and Dongdu have subway systems. Surean railway companies compete in regional and local passenger transportation markets; for instance, SR Transits, Surail and Kunji Railway. Often, strategies of these enterprises contain real estate or department stores next to stations. Some 450 high-speed Shinsusen trains connect major cities. Surean trains are known for their punctuality. Metropolitan Cities have express bus terminals. Surea Airlines, founded in 1966, served 20,380,000 passengers, including 13,530,000 international passengers in 2008. A second carrier, Dragonfly Airways, established in 1994, also serves domestic and international traffic. Combined, Surean airlines currently serve 291 international routes. Low cost carrier airliners, such as SkyAsia and Skyblue Travel, provide services with far lower fares and they dominated the domestic service. There are 38 airports as flying isn't a popular way to travel between cities. The largest international gateways are Konggei International Airport (Konggei/Chiwon/Takajima area), Hondu International Airport (Hondu/Mizuihata/Suyu/Senmori area) and Kandong International Airport (Bintamalu/Luzaki area). The largest ports include Port of Chiwon and Port of Lekong. As of 2005, 65% of energy in Surea is produced from Fusion Nuclear power, a fifth from coal, 10% from natural gas, and 5% from biological production. Surea is the world's largest nuclear power producer and Asia. Nuclear power research in Surea is very active with investigation into a variety of advanced reactors, including a small modular reactor, a liquid-metal fast/transmutation reactor and a high-temperature hydrogen generation design. Fuel production and waste handling technologies have also been developed locally. Recently, it became a member of the ITER project. Science and technology Education and health Education Education in Surea is regarded as being crucial to one's success and competition is consequently very heated and fierce. Compulsory education in Surea consists of elementary school and middle school, which lasts for nine years (from age 6 to age 15). Almost all children continue their education at a three-year senior high school, and, according to the MoK, about 86.9% of high school graduates attend a university, junior college, or other post-secondary institution in 1998. Surea's education is very competitive, especially for entrance to institutions of higher education. The two top-ranking universities in Surea are the University of Surea and Konggei University. Since 2004, compulsory education in Surea consists of elementary school up to high school A centralised administration in Surea oversees the process for the education of children from kindergarten to the third and final year of high school. Surea has adopted a new educational program to increase the number of their foreign students through the year 2012. According to MoK estimate, by that time, the number of scholarships for foreign students in Surea will be doubled, and the number of foreign students will reach 150,000. The school year is divided into two semesters, the first of which begins in the beginning of March and ends in mid-July, the second of which begins in mid-September and ends in late-January. The schedules are not uniformly standardized and vary from school to school. Health Demographics Culture Sports Category: